Angel's Reaper One  Shot
by JTellersOldLady
Summary: This one-shot is that Angel Robert's sings at a charity carnival that Gemma sets up every year.  will be a part of a main story 'Angel's Reaper'. Jax/OFC. Please read and review.


Angel's Reaper – Charity Singing One-shot

Hi guys, this one-shot came to me as I was listening to Maria Kanellis's Awesome Seven Sins LP. There will be a full story from the beginning but I just had to get this onto 'paper', it's not been beta'd or anything, so I hope you guys like it.

Disclaimer: Don't own Sons of Anarchy, that's Kurt's baby, because if I did Charlie wouldn't leave my bed… yea you get where I'm going with that lol, and I don't own any of Maria's Song lyrics there all hers.

Enjoy and please review!

It was that time of year again in Charming, California. The stalls were set up in the schools playing field, and Gemma Teller was ruling everyone around her with an iron fist, all except a beautiful red-head who went by name of Angel Roberts. It takes a lot for the queen of SAMCRO to take to someone, just ask Lyla or hell even Tara (who left not long after Angel turned up in charming a couple of years ago).

But Angel got to do whatever she felt like helping with, basically she had earned her stripes with SAMCRO when she protected Opie's kids from Alvarez and his lackies, she killed a couple of them and stabbed Alvarez, not that she's proud of it, it took her a little while to get over the fact that she'd killed someone, and Gemma was the one to help her get through it, along with Jax of course, who finally realised his feelings for the red-headed beauty.

Gemma had found out that Angel could sing, so for this years charity, Angel had been roped into to singing a couple of her own songs.

The only thing is the guys didn't know that Angel was going to be singing, so it was a surprise for all of them.

**Later that night**

"Well Ladies and Gentlemen, thank you for being here tonight, for raising money for the special charity me and my family follow for disadvantaged kids. I have a surprise for all of you, we have a singer that has never sang any of her own stuff on stage for people before, I actually caught her singing while cleaning." When Gemma said this everyone in the crowd laughed a little " ok ok, calm down guys, I'd like to introduce to you all Miss Angel Roberts."

The shocked looks on everyone's face was what greeted Angel as she stepped onto the stage, she waved a little at everyone, especially Jax, she laughed a little at the look on his face, its one thing she never told him, that she could sing.

"Hi guys, thanks for having me."

The crowd cheered for her.

"Ok so I wrote these songs a couple of years ago, and I hope you like them."

The opening bars of 'Seven Sins' started.

My demons are my company,

I'm feeling like a zombie (I'm feeling like a zombie)

The devil finally got me, hands around my throat

Trying to make me choke

I cannot get back what I desired

So I'll just lay here in this fire

It was heaven yesterday, how could I throw it away

Give me one good love cliché

Give me one more game to play

Seven sins, seven sins, are making my head spin

In this hell, I'm living in, oh, seven sins

Seven sins, seven sins, which one will pull me in

Is there no way I can win, oh, seven sins

Lust, this fairytale sucks, why didn't I give you trust (trust, trust)

Run the circles of hell, I wonder why I fell, fell in love with you

I don't understand why I can't find your eternity

No, never mind, it was heaven yesterday

How could you throw it away?

Seven sins, seven sins, are making my head spin

In this hell, I'm living in, oh, Seven sins

Seven sins, seven sins, which one will pull me in

Is there no way I can win, oh, seven sins

Spinning, spinning, round and round

How could love knock me down?

Got me wrapped up in your spell

I'm trapped in my own hell

Seven sins, seven sins, are making my head spin

In this hell, I'm living in, oh, Seven sins

Seven sins, seven sins, which one will pull me in

Is there no way I can win, oh, seven sins

Seven sins, seven sins, are making my head spin

In this hell, I'm living in, oh, Seven sins

Seven sins, seven sins, which one will pull me in

Is there no way I can win, oh, seven sins

(1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7 Sins...)

As Angel was singing she stared at Jax all the way through. She could see the heat in his eyes and knew that as soon as he got his hands on her she was in for a treat.

After singing _Alice in wonderland_, _Fantasy_ and _Change your mind_, Angel went back to the club house so she could get things tidied up for Gemma. She felt hands slid around her leather clad hips and a hard body slide up behind her.

"That was hot as fuck baby"

Jax kissed the side of her neck and slid his hand under the waistband of her leather pants, all the while rubbing his erection into her ass. Angel moaned deep in her throat, she always loved when Jax was this horny, so horny that he didn't care where they were, which turned Angel on even more.

Jax started to unbutton Angel's pants, After he's done that he slides his hand down and realises she has no underwear on "oh darlin', your bad girl, you were waiting on this, weren't you?" he chuckles. Angel nods her head "I didn't want pantie lines to show through my pants, stop teasing me Jax."

Jax slides his hand further down and through her curls to reach the heat and wetness he knew would be waiting on him, he loved how wet his girl got. He slid his fingers inside her, pressed up against the spongy patch and she nearly went wild in his arms. Her moans were getting louder and louder, he knew she was close and he also knew that they wouldn't have time to get fully naked but making her come would make him feel just as good as she will, she can return the favour later on at home.

He started rubbing his thumb against her clit, when he did this she started to convulse in his arms, and his fingers were getting squeezed in a vice-like grip and getting soaked, she finally keened his name, he kept his fingers moving in and out of her slowly, every time he touched her sensitive clit she jerked, her deep sigh told him she was so relaxed that she would've fell asleep in his arms. He withdrew his fingers, and kissed her neck, she turned around to lean against the counter and watched as Jax raised his fingers to his mouth and sucked her juices off them, moaning while they were in his mouth.

"You always taste like cherries, best taste ever!"

Angel blushed and started fastening her pants back up, she could see his jeans buldging "Do you want me too….?" She trailed off and Jax shook his head "Nah, baby, I'm fine, you can repay me later" he winked at her and re-adjusted himself.

They both walk back outside to see the rest of the guys and Gemma coming back into the lot, Gemma saw the two of them standing holding hands and grinned, she knew exactly what they had been up too. She was really glad Angel came into Jax's and the Sons life, Angels good for them all, and she's amazing with Abel. Gemma's glad that stupid bitch Tara lied about being pregnant, cause she couldn't see anyone else having Jax's kids than Miss Angel Roberts. And she can't wait for the day when there will be more grandkids running around her feet.

Hope you guys liked it, if not please no flaming, constructive critism is the only way I will get better at this.

Hopefully I can get the first chapter of a normal Angel's Reaper, soon.

Thanks

Sam


End file.
